Music Is the Fire that Stirs The Soul
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A short story about the children of Sunny's original class and their brilliant potential.


Music is the Fire that Stirs the Soul

Class of 3000: Next Generation

Note: Here we meet the children of the original C3K. There's Caitlyn, the daughter of Phil and Alexis. Like both of her parents, she is exceptionally talented, but her instrument is the electric guitar mainly. She can switch rapidly from lead to bass, or provide vocals. Their son, Corbin who is the shier of the two, plays violin. Kim and Kam's children are both twins. Kim had girl twins named Megan and Jou. Kam's children are twin males, Ken and Derrick. All the twins play percussive instruments, but Derrick has a penchant for the piano. Earl, who is Tamika and Eddie's son, plays the flute, and, Madison's daughter, Tricia who plays the trumpet and Lil' D Junior also provides rhythm and bass viola. Also Principal Luna has a daughter named Mercedes, and she joins the music class. She can play the accordion, castanettes, sing, dance and most impressively, scratch a mean hip-hop record with her own unique Latin/funk style.

Chapter 1—A New School Year

Sunny was eagerly looking forward to the new class of musicians that would be entering Westley this year. He had heard rumors from the other teachers that the new students weren't simply students, but children of students he had once taught before. Sunny had to admit, though he didn't like to play favorites, he had a tendency to do so, and those students he had back at the brink of the 21st century were the finest he had ever met. He felt as if they had been his own children, a family he never knew he had. Now the circle had begun all over again and he would be meeting the latest students to his music class this year.

In walked the first of the students, Caitlyn and Corbin Phil. Corbin was shier than his elder sister, but had a 1,000 watt smile that could illuminate the darkest room. He was more-so like his father, and he and his sister stuck together as much as they could. As a set of two different twins came into the room, Sunny's eyes crossed momentarily. Their names were Megan, Jou and Ken and Derrick. He could tell who they were related too, and despite their identical natures, they were unique in how they dressed and personalities. Next were Earl, Tamika and Eddy's son, then Tricia, Madison and Manuel's daughter. Lil' D Junior came in last, but then there was the sound of frantic feet.

"I am so sorry. I hope I am not too late. If my father found out I was late to class, jou can trust me my fate would not be so fantastic.", Mercedes said. Sunny's mouth nearly dropped when he saw Mercedes. He had no idea that his boss had finally had time to have a family, but he was pleased for him. Mercedes sounded a lot like her father, but she was more laid back than he was, and she loved having a good time. Already Sunny could sense that this class was going to be different than all the others he had experienced in the past. It was a hodgepodge of unique personalities, which would most definitely make for an interesting new school year.

Chapter 2—Today's Lesson: Theory

Sunny tapped his baton to quiet the students' chattering. As soon as he wrote the word "Theory" on the blackboard, everyone groaned.

"But why do we have to be learnin' theory ? Theory's boring.", Lil' D Junior said, frowning a bit.

"Sorry, Junior, but theory is fundamental. We have to learn the basics before ya'll will start learning how to actually play. Everyone learns this way, even professionals. For example, take an artist. Now I know there are some artists that are self taught, but if they wish to improve, they by "How To" books and take art classes to improve. That is what we are doing through theory.", Sunny said, trying to sound upbeat and to motivate the students.

"Awwww, come on !", they all said in unison. Encouraging the students to like something mundane and seemingly pointless was going to be a lot more difficult than he originally thought. Then he sighed deeply and tried to make the lesson as entertaining as he possibly could. And then the most magical occurrence began. The students were actually enjoying the lesson. They had learned that even something as mundane as theory could be enjoyable if they gave it a try.

Chapter 3—Parent Teacher Night

Thus far, the school year was off to a rollicking start and everyone was filled with academic spirit. Sunny had high hopes for his music class, since they had not fallen too terribly high from their prospective family trees. Everyone was on their best behavior and wearing their best attire. Nothing too terribly interesting or exciting was going on, just parents meeting their children's teachers. That all changed when one of the parents demanded for the music students to play something. Sunny thought that request was a bit rash and rather rude considering the students had only just begun learning basic theory. No matter how Sunny had tried to explain, the parent continued to badger and harangue him.

"My brother and I can play something.", Caityln said, standing up bravely. Corbin was reluctant, but being her friend and always doing things together as a duo, he felt obliged to join her. She had her bass with her just in case of a situation such as this. Corbin too, took out his violin and tuned as she tuned. It was an upbeat tune they had created called "Jammin' Together", which featured solo improvisational moments for the two of them. They hit a couple of off notes, but beyond that, the concert the two gave was impeccable. The parent, stunned, could think of nothing else to say.

"Esto es muy fabulosa, amigos !", Mercedes complimented as she patted the brother and sister pair upon their backs. Needless to say, the applause for their efforts was deafening and Sunny could sense that not only these two but the entire class held endless potential.

Chapter 4—Those Blasted Talent Scouts

As the students advanced more and more in their classes and kept up with homework as well as practice, which could be challenging and sometimes difficult to do. Sunny's students had improved vastly since their first theory lesson but there was a slight problem. Recently there had been talent scouts slithering about the grounds of Westley, and they only had visions of money and cared little about the students' unique personalities. Sunny had been used to dealing with these sneaky, untrustworthy individuals from his days of being a superstar and knew that they would try to weasel their way into manipulating the impressionable teens to joining their leagues and wasting away as "talent drones". There was absolutely no way that Sunny would let that happen even though there would be a talent show tonight and they were chomping at the bit just to try to get into the auditorium.

Mercedes, who had been elected as the class president of the music class, had been asked to introduce Sunny's music class this evening, and already her heart was palpitating out of control. Her palms shook and sweat rolled off her brow down her neck as she swallowed hard.

"Allow me to introduce Sunny Bridges class. The piece we will be performing is based on Tsacovsky's _Dance of the Swans_, but a little updated for modern times. Purists, please don't be alarmed, because music is simply the expression of the soul.", Mercedes said as she stepped away from the microphone and waved in her classmates. No sooner had they stepped out that her heart's palpitation turned into eager anticipation and elation.

The audience applauded as the sharply dressed Westley students took their marks on stage. The rendition of the tune was rousing, as well as uplifting and energetic. It was a bit rhythm and blues, a bit hip-hop and just a hint of rock and roll. The beat was hypnotic. The entire audience seemed to sway as one collective metronome. Before they knew it, the music had united them all and they were lost in it. As the piece came to an end, the audience, including the student's radiant parents, stood up in deafening applause. The talent scouts who were outside of the doors, waited for their opportunity, but Sunny called for his security guards. They wouldn't likely come back again to bother the students again. Even without Sunny's protection the students knew they would be safe from harm. Though in the real world they would face turmoil and trepidation, they knew that whatever happened, they were family.

Epilogue

All of the students were young and each showed unique potential. Sunny cultivated each student's specific talent and also taught them to see beyond their differences. Sometimes they had arguments, like every typical "family" does, but that was par for the course. They didn't bicker often, and they were always close whatever happened. Even the parents of the talented students were pleased that Sunny had been with them. Though he had no family of his own, the music class was an extension of him in a strange, but endearing way. He knew one day he might be seeing their children if they ever decided to marry and have families of their own. Even if not, talent would always be brimming at Westley. It had since been repaired thanks to many benefit concerts and fundraisers and now was better than it had ever been. It never resembled what it once had, and thinking about that made a joyful tear form in Sunny's eye if only for a moment.

Albeit the future was murky, Sunny was sure that his students would go far. He was fulfilled and happy playing with them or hearing them performing. So long as he could keep interest in music ongoing as well as music programs, the world wouldn't be such an unfriendly realm because of the magical effect of music upon the human heart. Sunny knew that whatever creed, color or religion, the human race needed music in order to express themselves in a language that all could comprehend. So, for the length and breadth of his existence, the music would continue and it would play on long after his influence on Earth.

The End


End file.
